Nightmares Of A Little Flower
by xxPerfectlyxxImperfectxx
Summary: When Gale moved to District Two, he hears the last voice he expects to: Prim's
1. Chapter 1

**Nightmares of a Little Flower**

_~ForeverAmdAlways4920_

**Chapter 1: She's Back**

Gale stares at the mantle of the fireplace for a long time, thinking that he shouldn't have done it. He shouldn't have killed Primrose Everdeen, his ex-best friends little sister that meant the world to Katniss. His twelve-year old brother, Rory Hawthorne, was madly in love with Primrose and would never speak to him again because of his actions. Rory was about to tell her he loved her, and Gale blew it for him. Gale moved to District Two because he couldn't take it, seeing Katniss' face when she looked at him after the bombing in the Capitol that ended the rebellion, and because he saw Prim everywhere he looked. At the bakery, looking at cakes Peeta decorated. In the Seam, running around with Rory, chasing her cat, milking her goat and, worst of all, in the Meadow picking dandelions with Katniss, to make dandelion salad. This kept them alive for months, until Katniss could sign up for another tessarae. And ultimately increase her chances of being picked in the reaping. This, on that unfaithful day, didn't happen. Instead, it was the name that haunts Gale forever, Primrose Everdeen. Katniss did end up going in, volunteering for her sister, with fellow tribute, Peeta Mellark. That was the boy who declared his love for Katniss ever since he was five years old.

_At least I knew her longer, _Gale thought.

He did his best to keep Prim alive during those Games, with Katniss gone and all, she had no one. Then came the Quell. He didn't ever want to mention that. Ever. The rebellion that ended the entire thing. That was the way Prim died. His bombs. Then the phone rang just then

"Hello?"

"Gale, it's Peeta"

"What in the world do YOU want?"

"It's Katniss. She's- she's trying to kill herself, yet again"

"Why now?"

"She claims she heard Prim's screaming. Telling her she's going to kill her"

"And you called me because?"

Peeta hesitated for a moment.

"Because she won't trust me to help her."

"Aww, something little Lover Boy can't do for his Girl on Fire. Too bad, I won't help."

Then he heard Katniss scream on the other end.

"Prim! I didn't mean for that to happen! Give me the knife. Now."

"Let me talk to her", Gale said gruffly.

The phone was passed over to Katniss, who was crying.

"H-hello?"

"Catnip, it's Gale. Are you okay?"

"Get her away from me! Now!"

"I'm going to kill you, you-you-you MUTT!" Peeta screamed.

Then the phone dropped to the ground. Gale hit the_ disconnect _button, and then went to bed.

It was 2:30 am on the alarm clock, but Gale heard something. A song.

"_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where they strung up a man_

_They say murdered three._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where the dead man called _

_For his love to flee._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Where I told you to run_

_So we'd both be free_

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree._

_Are you, are you_

_Coming to the tree?_

_Wear a necklace of rope_

_Side by side with me._

_Strange things did happen here_

_No stranger would it be_

_If we met up at midnight_

_In the hanging tree."_

He knew exactly what song that was. Gale shot up really fast, almost hurtfully. Then the voice came.

"Hello, Gale", it said.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

"Why, Gale. Don't you recognize the voice of the girl you _**KILLED**_?"

It was none other than, Primrose Everdeen. And her next target; Gale Hawthorne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Little Secret**

"Prim?" Gale asked, clearly astonished.

"Yes. It's me. Why did you do it, why?"

"I-I didn't know you were going to be out there"

"You just stuttered. You NEVER stuttered before."

"And that makes a difference how?"

"Can I tell you a funny story?"

"Sure. Have at it"

"Here's how it goes:"

On the morning of the Reaping, I woke up from a terrible nightmare that involved Katniss getting chosen. And her partner was, none other than, your brother, Rory. Two Seam kids going in the Games, destined to die. Then, she woke me up and calmed me down by singing a lullaby. We had to go. As soon as we got to the tables, I started to cry and Katniss stopped me. They pricked my finger and told me to move on. So I did, and you know who I saw in the twelve-year olds? Your brother. So my face instantaneously went pale, then burned up, then pale again. I loved him very much. When the Reaping proceeded and Effie was going to pick the names, I looked at him and he looked back, white as a ghost. I mouthed "It's going to be alright, Rory. We'll get through this". But as soon as I said that, I regretted it. Those words would never be true. Ever. Everyone wasn't safe, so why bother. Then she called the names.

"Primrose Everdeen!"

My name rang through District Twelve like the bell for the miners to quit for the day. Rory shot a quick look at me, petrified that the unthinkable happened to me.

"Wait! Prim! Prim! I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute." Katniss shouted.

"No Katniss, no! You can't go!"

"Prim. Let GO!"

Then you came up to me and dragged me away.

"Up you go, Catnip", you said.

Then I went to Mother, and we cried and cried and cried until Effie was at the boys' names. I prayed and prayed that you or Rory wouldn't get picked. It didn't happen, which was good. But then I looked to the stage to see who it was. It was the baker's son, Peeta Mellark. We just lost a baker too. But the look in Katniss' face seemed to say she knew him. Or something more. Then we went in the Justice Building.

"Katniss!"

"Prim! Come here. I love you!"

"I know, but listen to me"

"What?"

"You have to try to win. I know you can. Your smart, brave, and fast. Maybe you can win."

"Yeah and then we'd be as rich as Haymitch!"

"I don't care if we're rich. I just want you to win. You will try, won't you?"

"Of course, little duck"

Then we had to leave.

**************************** 5 Hours Later******************************

"Wow."

"Yep, so I'm going to haunt you now…"

"Why me?"

"Because. I already took care of Rory. I see him everyday"

"You, you killed him?", Gale barely said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: Truth and Lies**_

"No no no! Why would I ever do that?!" Prim said, clearly astonished.

"Ok good. Now, why are you targeting Katniss? I mean what did she ever do?"

"Because…she didn't let me die when I was clearly made to."

She wanted to die in the Hunger Games? He had never known that, and if he did he would've stopped Katniss from volunteering. But then again Katniss would have been extremely pissed at him for letting her little sister die. The one she always stood up for when they were being questioned. None of her efforts could save her though. Prim still died in the Capitol war. The phone rang, and it was none other than, Katniss.

"Catnip? What's up now?"

"Gale, once again this is Peeta and Katniss is in a hospital, again"

"What did you do to her now? I ought to kill you!"

Katniss screamed in the background, along with some doctors talking.

"What. Is. Going. On?"

"Well, you see…," Peeta trailed off.

"What?!"

"Katniss, well, she's pregnant"

Gale threw the phone at the wall, and then screamed. He swore everyone in District Two opened their doors and looked outside. He heard Prim, and she was panting heavily. Katniss, her sister, was giving birth right now? And Gale was freaking out.

**THE END FOR NOW**


	4. Super Sorry It's An AN

**I CAN NEVER TELL YOU HOW SORRY I AM **

Okay so first off, sorry I haven't updated anything because my mom deleted my computer account for a stupid reason, causing me to lose EVERYTHING… But now I'm back

"**Clove's Breakdown" Readers- **New chapter very soon I can't wait to hear your amazing reviews again!

"**The 87****th**** Hunger Games SYOT" Readers- **I am working on rewriting the Reapings so soon the Games will begin! Who will win?

"**Nightmares Of A Little Flower" Readers- **Okay, we have some stuff to clear up. First off, I am not very good at taking stuff seriously so when I get on here with nothing to do, I update and write… so NO HATE!

"**Songs From The 21****st**** Century That Represent HG" (or something along those lines) Readers- I** might include a bonus pairing song so be on the lookout :D

So once again, I can never tell you how sorry I honestly, truly am!

~LittleBlackStarr (Formerly Known As ForeverAndAlways4920)


End file.
